Mira's Antics
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Mira and her fun in messing with the guild members. Rated T for later chapters Mostly beacsue of Gajeel's language


**_A/N: Yay! Another one of my fanfics. This time its a bunch of one-shots about Mira and her messing with the guild members. A little of GaLe in this one, but expect more and other various parings. _**

* * *

It was a dark and dreary day in Magnolia Town. The rain had fallen for three days straight and the streets were flooding. It was because of this weather that the majority of the members belonging to the local mage guild, Fairy Tail, were crowded inside the guild hall, creating a ruckus as usual.

Behind the bar, Mirajane watched with a smiled brightening her beautiful face. It was hard to believe at first glance that the sweet young woman was once, and possibly still is, the strongest mage in the guild. The title 'demon' didn't seem to suit her. Now days she was known as the fair haired waitress that not only worked at the guild, but also she appeared in photo spreads for the _Weekly Sorcerer. _

Sighing happily, Mira picked up a glass and began cleaning it, as she often did when she was bored. She wasn't the type to indulge in the brawls that commonly broke out, so she entertained herself in other ways – gossip. Mira was constantly seen moving from table to table, listening to what was being said. Often times when someone would come to the bar sulking, she would stop at nothing to get the reason out; even threatening them if she must.

Lucy and several of the other members, though never saying it to her face, could agree that Mira was a bit odd, more so than the rest of the guild. She sometimes indulged herself in attempting to match up the members of Fairy Tail. The last victim had been her own brother. The girls, and even some of the guys, were worried about who her next one would be.

Mira made a round through the guild, taking empty cups and refilling glasses with water or juice. Several times she ducked, nearly avoiding being hit with a flying beer mug – she even had to avoid being knocked over by Natsu who had been thrown by none other than Erza. The scarlet headed mage may have been trying to stop the fight, but she had only made things worse – Natsu was even more hyped up now that she had joined.

When the fair haired mage returned to the bar, she found she was going to have company – Levy McGarden, and she didn't seem to happy. Smiling to herself, happy because she was going to another piece of gossip to add to her massive collection, Mira made her way behind the bar and set the tray to the side.

"What's wrong, Levy?" She asked, leaning on the counter in front of the solid script mage.

The bluenette looked up and forced a smile. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Mira let the smile fall off her face and lifted an eyebrow dangerously. Levy tensed, gripping the edge of the barstool to keep from running in fright – she wasn't going to push Mira to the point of hurting her, not that she ever would. Threats were enough.

Levy sighed, defeated. "I-It's a guy."

Mira's face morphed into a look of shock and pleasure when the petite mage finally revealed what was wrong. "Oh! Who is it?" She asked excitedly.

The reaction was so sudden the bluenette nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked up at the fair haired mage with pleading eyes; she didn't want many people to know about it. Mira lifted her eyebrows knowingly. She already had an idea of who it was, she had known since the week before the S-Class exams. There were bets going all around the guild, and even with some members outside the guild. Bets like who would admit it first, who would make the first move, how far those two would go, if anything would even happen; if you can name it, there was a bet on it, and Mira had a feeling she was about to win her bets.

"It's Gajeel isn't it?" Mira asked with a knowing smirk.

The bluenette refused to meet the barmaid's eyes; her face was as red as a cherry. She simply nodded and whispered a stuttered 'Y-Yes'.

* * *

**_A/N: First one :P Message me ideas if you have some (please not in the reviews). _**


End file.
